Torn and Unbound Pages of a Book
by Torikki Jinx
Summary: These are just tales of different stories about heroes and legends. Some stories are not connected in someway but some are related. Just old and random tales.
1. SenjuSaku I

I'll call this plot, _Just a Hero_.

Got this idea from a game, kudos for the game.

I don't own Naruto. Straight and to the point, now let's start.

* * *

 _"The biggest communication problem is that we do not listen to understand,_

 _we listen to reply."_

* * *

"You don't get it, Sakura-san! The world needs you again!"

Hashirama can't believe this! He can't believe that this... this woman was the woman he believed in when he was a kid! The woman, no, the _Hero_ he believed in will never be like this. His Hero would never be a person that stops believing, a person that stopped _hoping. He just couldn't believe it,_ but it seems this is cold reality and the woman sitting in front of him so casually, so indifferently is the person he has been searching for.

* * *

 _"Don't worry child, the cavalry's here."_

* * *

"Oh?"

The woman in question just looks uninterested and continues to sort through the many and various weapons she had crafted from the rarest and sturdiest material with her bare hands.

"Are you sure about that, boy?"

The woman continues her pessimistic comments. He just couldn't understand on _how_ could she not get it? Him and his brother have searched by tooth and nail around the countries for this woman, and here she just sat; somewhere in a quiet town that is not so quiet during this time of hour in the dark and shadowy time of the night.

His brother and him gathered facts about this old yet mysterious town, it wasn't really well known throughout the world and Hashirama guessed that's why Sakura-san chose a place like this. Him and Tobirama found a lot of facts about the town they were currently staying in, while gathering information, they found out that this town was also nicknamed "The Ghost Town" with it being old and frequently filled with people that come and go. By come and go, they mean some people just mysteriously show up, stay for awhile and then leave just as they came; mysteriously. During the day, the people looks like any other town in the countryside, all fresh and quiet with a few young kids running about while old women gossip about their younger days and old men talk to younger men in how to do their job like they used to.

By the time when night comes, you could have never guessed that things are so nice and peaceful during daylight. At night it seems that the ghouls of the town show up and play to deal with the people and travelers passing by with their ancient artifacts and convincing words of wisdom. Some warriors come here for weapon and battle equipment like healing pills and other stuff. Some come here to trade gold, treasures or even their souls for something greater but old folks know that some ghouls trade with curses not miracles.

You can imagine Hashirama's surprise and look of obsolute horror when the maiden he was looking for did not, in fact, appeared during daytime and actually showed up when it was his younger brother's turn to investigate which was the time when the diamonds that the gods threw on a dark navy blue blanket up in the heavens for us humans to see, is visible.

"Yes, I'm sure! The world is currently in havoc! It needs the heroes again!"

Hashirama can't it anymore, he's gonna make this woman see what she's doing wrong.

" _We need the Heroes again._ "

Hashirama's absolute and determined face did not change, his belief did not change, his will did not change, his dreams did not change, _he_ did not change, and he's sure as hell he would not change _now,_ not when he's so close in achieving his dream.

His dream to protect the world. His dream to keep his precious people safe. And for him to achieve it he needs help, not just from his family, but also from his idols, from his heroes.

"Keep telling yourself that, kid. Why don't you go back and play in the modern city, hmm?"

The woman in front of him changed, her eyes no longer contain hollow merit, her voice no longer contain fake amusement. She was showing her true feeling now and the was irritation and boredom. Hashirama already knows that right now this woman is not interested in anything he has to say but his eyes still widens when she spoke her opinion.

"Demo!-"

"Don't you get it?"

She interrupted him while turning to look him in the eye, stopping her hands from moving and assorting her tools and merchandise.

"Why, no more like, how do you think we ended up like this, hmm? How did you think us "Heroes" ended up like criminals, pests and trash around the street or in the big cities? Why do you think we're scattered around the world right now, looking for a lifestyle that can suit our needs and not get killed or caught?"

She laughed, the sound seems fake to everyone and they knew it.

""Needs us"? Don't kid me, and more importantly, don't be kidding with yourself. We failed, okay?"

Her eyes looked more hollow with its bright blue pupils in a black background. Even though her eyes shines so bright like the stars they look so empty.

"We failed in keeping the world safe, we failed our objective so we were thrown away. Like the tools we were. They said we walked around giants. They said we were sent by the gods. They said we fought demons. Really, all of those were lies."

She starts moving and assorting things again, not looking them in the eye while telling her story. She chuckles and the sound was so unpleasant to Hashirama's ears, because he knew they were fake and broken.

"Maybe fighting demons weren't far from the truth but we absolutely weren't sent by the gods, we were created her in Earth like everything else. Just, in a more different way."

 _'Created?'_ Hashirama thinks in horror as he looks at her questioningly but alas, she wasn't looking at him.

"We were created for a purpose. As children we were born from a tube of glass with liquid that we do not know. As we grew old, the other geezers kept training us, kept observing us, kept us alive for their experiments."

This time, Hashirama's face did transform into a look of horror.

"I'm so sorry!" What else can he say? He's speechless. And there are very few moments in his life when he's like this. How can he say anything right now? He doesn't know what to say to what she just revealed. Hashirama's clueless and so he just stayed quiet after that. Sitting quietly and waiting for her to continue.

"You need not to be sorry. Besides... we were kinda happy. Back during the good old days. There were different labs across the world and from time to time during the year, the labs would meet to share their findings about us. I met a lot of good people during those years. Hell, even some of the scientist were nice. We..."

She looks unsure for a moment.

"We were happy."

She smiled, and for the first time since the start of their fateful meeting Hashirama believes that this, at least, is genuin.

"We were called Marionettes, or Puppets for easy terms. We were a new version from the old one. Every marionettes are formed in groups, in my legion we were called in teams. I was in Team 7."

She looks in the blue fire she created with interest, recalling old memories.

"Long story short, it seems for awhile, we were a success. So we were revealed to the world as Heroes, as Demigods. For a short time, we enjoyed it. After all, not everyone of us passed the test to be a hero."

She paused and looked at her _visitors_ from the corner of her eyes.

"There a few of us with... defects but to us there was no problem with that but it seems the sentiment did not go well for our caretakers."

She looks down at her hands with a sigh.

"Those with defects were thrown away. They were replaced with other Marionettes. Like in my Team, actually, I was a defect but it seems they never knew that. I used to have a teammate named Sasuke but then people started to notice his defects, the way he pauses for short periods of time, the way he questions everything we do, the way he can think openly. When he was discovered, we never saw him again. He was replaced later by a Marionette called Sai. The Team got along well without anyone mentioning Sasuke."

"Even for a little while, we thought... we thought we could just pretend. Even for a little while we just pretended, that our family didn't break apart for other people's interest. We laughed and had fun, basking in people's praises and gratitude in saving them again with the cost of one of our own."

* * *

 _"Ah! Look! It's one of those heroes! She looks amazing!"_

* * *

 _"Thank You for saving my son!"_

* * *

 _"Hey look! A hero!"_

* * *

 _"Don't worry! Heroes are coming!"_

* * *

 _"They're here, see!"_

* * *

 _"Look a hero!"_

* * *

 _"Arigatou!"_

* * *

 _"Thank you so much!"_

* * *

"Even then, we still had each other's back. And when people started forgetting us, forgetting that we can be human too... we..."

She hadn't move a bit after getting the part to her defective teammate. She just stared generally at their direction through the fire with her head down, her hair shadowing her eyes, while telling her story.

"We broke apart. The labs were shut down. Our headquarter became a danger zone and were quarantined. We lost. We weren't good enough. And that led to where we are, right now."

Silence settled between them. What could they say? She just told them in front of their faces that she wasn't a human being. At the very least not a normal human being. And that they were abandoned by the very people they died protecting.

"Don't you think you kids should go home? It's not safe for you to be here. Evil things move in the night."

Even so, even if she told everything to him. Even if she already told it in front of his face that she already gave up hope. Hashirama isn't gonna stop. He's not gonna give up.

"Why do you say that! I am not a teenager anymore much less a kid!"

No. He doesn't want to go back home empty handed. He doesn't want to back out just yet.

"I'm not giving up! I'll never give up! I will help you gather your teammates back! Surely they are strong enough to survive this long, right? We can do this. We can find them! And stop the war before it even begins!"

After his speech, he looked her at the eye. Hashirama doesn't know, maybe he's just kidding himself like she says but Hashirama thinks he just saw a glimmer of respect and interest in those dark yet bright eyes.

"For a boy, you sure are so sure for yourself. And don't get me wrong, _boy_." Hashirama's right eyebrow twitched and he was sure she didn't missed it and was doing this on purpose.

"I may look younger than you but I am more than a century old. All of us Marionettes are. We were revealed long after we were created, maybe more than a century or so... many scientists died while observing and researching on us. And each scientist passed their research on to their own legacies. But most of all of the scientists' clans already died out, except a few that I know of."

The woman hums in thought, this made Hashirama's heartbeat quicken and made hi nervous.

"That's enough storytelling for one night, don't you think kiddos? Let's us head back to our own respectful places."

Hashirama heart sank and his face looks matches those of loss.

' _I see. So this is what it's like to feel defeat.'_ Hashirama thinks as he moves to stand up and apologize for wasting her precious time and in the same time, the woman all along was packing her equipment and was ready to go with her tiny backpack that can carry all the stuff he had just witnessed.

Just as Hashirama was about to talk, he paused when he saw the most genuine grin on this beautiful woman's face.

"Meet me in front of the old chapel up north in this town. I will see and think about your offer. Till then,"

She opened her eyes but still managed to keep a small smile on her face as she saluted him then winked.

"See ya."

And then unexpectedly, she disappeared in a swirl of the blue fire she lit. Hashirama blinks.

His brother moves quickly beside him, alarmed that the woman may cast some kind of sorcery on his brother.

"Was that some kind of spell? Hey, Hashirama-nii. Are you listening?"

Hashirama was suddenly reminded as to where they were.

"Did you see that Tobi! She might accept! I'm sure she'll join us!"

And maybe... he's younger brother is right. Maybe that woman did cast a spell on him.

A spell that women all around the world for the past centuries used on men in making them do stupid things and yet, be happy all the same.

* * *

 _"Tell me, are you even Alive?_

 _Or are you just breathing?"_

* * *

"Where is she... why do you think she's so late, ne otouto?"

Tobirama takes away his eyes from the scenery that is the green yet cold lands bordered by tall and sturdy trees with a large holy building tucked in a part of the wild forest. The atmosphere is cold and Tobirama thinks that that's normal since its nearing winter in these parts.

"I told you already, brother, to not trust her so easily. This might as well be a trap or distraction for her to leave the vicinity immediately."

 _'But no, you wouldn't listen to me...'_

Tobirama blinks slowly, just realizing something.

 _'And I guess... I wouldn't listen to myself either.'_

Tobirama bit back to his brother questioning comment. Tobirama doesn't like this one bit. The woman... changed when they last saw her. And that was a long time ago. He is still surprised that even after all these years she hasn't aged one bit.

 _'But I guess... that's one of the perks of being a doll... or puppet.'_

Tobirama was there when the woman was relaying her story. He didn't say anything nor did he comment anything. He was here to help his older brother fulfill his dream and protect his family. He couldn't say that he didn't respect the woman... but he certainly did not respect the woman _now_. Tobirama respected the woman back then, being a strong and caring individual.

That was until she revealed that, _that_ was their purpose after all. That they were made to be string enough to protect the people and have emotions enough to care for them. Tobirama was having conflicted feelings for the woman, and no, not romantic feelings... just confusing feelings in which what he thinks and he used to think as a kid.

Let's say he did used to respect the woman, ever since that day.

Tobirama looks down at the soft grass of the lands, thinking back on what happened that day.

* * *

 _"Alright, kiddies, I think it's best for you children to oughta stay low for awhile. 'Kay?"_

* * *

But unfortunately for Tobirama, Hashirama was there to disturb his thoughts with a ooke to his shoulder, causing him to sigh tiredly and turned to look at his oh so dear older brother.

"What is it, Hashirama-nii?"

Hashirama was already suspecting this outcome from Tobirama. Ever since their meeting with one of their heroes, Tobirama became unsure and confused. Like every little brother would when seeing something going wrong with their older brother's plans.

"I just wanna ask you something, Tobi."

Hashirama smiled at Tobirama with brotherly love. Tobirama supressed the urge to roll his eyes desperately at his older brother's show of affection, but still can't help but feel the warmth seeping through him.

"Do you trust me?"

Tobirama was taken back at his older brother's question. Tobirama narrowed his eyes with a cold calculative gleam in his blood red orbs. Tobirama deduced that Hashirama must be concerned with him again with all that is happening.

Tobirama sighs exasperatedly at his brother.

Inside his head of course. There was no way he was gonna do that in front of his older brother.

 _'Stupid fucking idiot...'_

"Why do you ask?"

Outside, Tobirama answered indifferently at first then he smiled a little for his brother's concern.

"Of course I do."

Hashirama, glad that his younger brother still trusts him, grins widely.

A clap was heard from above them, with the following words soon heard after.

"Good, good... Even after all these years you two still hold a strong bond."

Tobirama stiffened when he heard the noise then tried to relax his muscles but it seemed he was having a hard time doing that. Meanwhile, Hashirama relaxed after confirming on who it was above them hiding in the trees' branches.

Tobirama and Hashirama were alone, a while ago at least, in the designated clearing with the chapel up north of the town; where it seems to be mostly abandoned, seeing that no one is currently present in the fields. They have been here for quite awhile and decided to stay under the nice and comforting shades of the trees. Tobirama agreed with his brother for once, seeing that the place was a good source for cover, ever if anything bad will happen, and it also has a good view at the entirety of the lands. A few minutes later and here they are.

The woman they have been waiting for have finally appeared.

Tobirama questions, in the privacy of his own mind, in how long have they been waiting? Did the months of gathering information count? Or did only the few minutes they sat here under the nice shades of the tree did? He didn't know but he didn't ask, keeping the question for himself to ponder in his own mind.

The woman, that was previously lounging somewhat comfortably looking at the branches of the trees, suddenly, as if by teleportation although that wouldn't surprise them, appeared in front of them.

"I'm glad."

Sakura smiled brightly, she hasn't felt anything like this in years! For the first time, and because of these tow little boys no less, she has a bit of hope in her heart. And she knows, by experience, that any piece of hope can grow and grow larger until you can fully believe in what you are doing; in what you are fighting for.

Tobirama can't fight the blush that appeared in his face when the woman became visible to their eyes, especially when she grinned in front of them while commenting about him and his brother's bond.

Tobirama's widened eyes didn't have to look beside him to see Hashirama's face to know that his older brother's face is ten times worse. Tobirama grunted while managing to remove the blush on his cheeks. Both of the brothers quickly stood up, with Hashirama still slightly blushing while nervously rubbing the back of his head meanwhile Tobirama successfully removed his blush although his ears are still somewhat tinted red, but not as red as Hashirama and he's the paler one here.

"I knew it!"

His brother exclaimed in an excited way he always does in his foolish endeavors, the only thing weird here to Tobirama is that he is actually participating in his older brother's idiotic ways.

And just like Tobirama, Sakura-san seemed to be confused to. Yet Sakura, at least, shows her real amusement with her smile because of what Hashirama did. This, somehow, ticked something inside Tobirama.

"Knew what boy?" Sakura doesn't know why. Why she decided to humor this boy. This man.

She doesn't know why she decided to stay.

Why she didn't take the chance to leave the area.

Why she didn't pack her bags and left during the night after their meeting.

Why she decided to believe these two boys that maybe, she once met during the better days of her life.

She tries to answer herself that, maybe it was because she was reminded so much of her old friends because of these two.

Maybe it was because she was tired of waiting at the streets and alleys for someone to find her.

Maybe it was because she wanted to see the world change for the better.

Maybe because she wanted to fight again.

Or maybe, she just wants to feel what its like to hope again.

Sakura doesn't know but as she stands in front of these two young men, she removes those bitter thoughts for later.

Hashirama grins even wider, if it were even possible.

"I always knew you weren't one to back down easily!"

Tobirama already knew that his brother was crazy long ago and this was just his attitude. Tobirama moves his eyes away from his brother's face to look at the woman in front of him. He took note of her slightly wide eyes at his brother's words, Tobirama deduced that it must've met something to her. Now Tobirama's confuse.

Words about not giving up?

Did others say that to her?

So they weren't the first ones to go to her for help?

Or maybe someone important to her praised her like that.

Tobirama isn't sure but he keeps these facts in mind for later.

* * *

 _"I knew you weren't one to give up, Sakura-chan!"_

* * *

Sakura blinks away the painful memories of a blonde haired idiot with bright and deep blue eyes that almost resembled her own.

She smiled bitterly, why do they always keep doing this to themselves?

Sakura thinks why do people like her kept hurting themselves for others?

Who knows. It was in there blood anyway, to spill the same blood that was artificially made for others.

"What a nice thing for you to say, Hashiraa-kun~"

Hashirama's blush intensified and Tobirama couldn't believe his ears. Wide red orbs stared at the pink haired woman in disbelief.

Tobirama doesn't know why but he has an inkling feeling that the woman in front of him will cost him a lot of problems in the nearby future.

* * *

The End~

Maybe not...

Who knows?

Leave a review!

\- Torikki J. ~


	2. SenjuSaku II

Okay this plot I will call, _Forgotten_.

I do not own Naruto. Simple as that, now on we go.

* * *

"You don't have to do it alone."

His baritone voice intoned, making her snort at the statement. The sound seems mocking to the white-haired boy.

"You know,"

She started with a light hollow chuckle, making the young boy tense.

"I've heard that one too many times now, brat. Over the years of war you get that a lot when you lose people. Friends telling you that you're not alone, then they go off fighting and not coming back at all. Their bodies burnt to ashes somewhere or buried sixty-four feet below if we had time to offer a burial at all. But those are rare times."

Her dead eyes staring at something ahead of the edges of the lake they were sitting at. The boy seemed to remember their age gap.

He seemed to remember that he was talking to an experienced shinobi who had suffered the loss of friends and family, meanwhile he, at most a thirteen year old, may be an heir to a powerful clan but he never experience those yet. He never experienced the loss of his brothers yet, he only experienced the loss of his mother but that ache was replaced when this woman came along in their protected home.

At first he was cautious with the woman who entered with such grace and nobility that even his father was looking a bit apprehensive. The woman proudly proclaimed to be useful in the war in front of his father and the council elders. He didn't know if the woman was joking or just plain crazy. The woman's attire did screamed shinobi because of the blood, weapons, and the ripped pieces of her clothing.

When she entered her clothing was composed of a sleeveless turtleneck with a built in mask that was pulled down and there was a couple of rips and slices on it, black female shinobi standard pants that was ripped at a few places, black shinobi boots although hers seems to have heels and looked wormed out, and she had a large black scroll with silver linings and details tied to the back of her waste that looked like it has survived since the first years of the world.

Her statement was unexpected and the other Senju family members that were there at that time down right laughed of course. Who would say such things to the Senju Clan Head? And being a woman... well, it made the situation more laughable.

He remembered that day. The day his father had respected another woman aside from his diseased mother.

* * *

 _"Are you playing with me,_ _ **child**_ _?"_

 _His father asked monotonously without humor, his face indifferent unlike his other cousins and uncles who's faces screamed laughter._

 _"Not at all, Senju_ _ **-sama**_ _. I am merely stating a fact of my abilities."_

 _The way the foreign woman had said my father's name was disrespectful. The white-haired boy can't believe the audacity of this woman. He knew the woman was going to suffer the consequences. Meanwhile my older brother, Hashirama, is worried for the poor yet foolish woman and thinks this situation is getting out of hand. And yes, it is getting out of hand. Hashirama thinks problems should not be solved first by violence which is unrealistic in the shinobi world._

 _Aside from Hashirama, Kawarama and Itama also seems worried and are frowning at the situation._

 _"You dare say our leader's name in such manner? Woman, you have no-"_

 _"_ _ **Silence**_ _."_

 _My father halted the voice of the elder who had spoken. Butsuma Senju's eyes were cold as he scanned the woman in front of him._

 _Her cold Emerald eyes, narrowed with irritation yet danced with humor._

 _'This will not do.' The Senju head thought._

 _"If you dare speak with such level of confidence, child, then show your abilities. Battle with me." The clan head challenged with a cold calmness._

 _Silence. That was what father said and that was what everyone heard after his sentence. Everyone was now looking concerned for the brown-haired woman. But to everyone's surprise and pity, the woman smirked showing her right fang._

 _"Oh it looks like I'm fighting with one of the big boys, huh? What an_ _ **honor**_ _this must be." She said with mocking and humor._

 _The fight was... short to the term, unbelievable._

 _In the beginning my father was furiously calm and holding back which angered the woman. In turn the woman took it up a notch with her perfect control of chakra which made her make chakra manifest into a physical being and also performed a jutsu that made her tap into my father's chakra._

 _It ended badly for the Senju head with burns, bruises, dislocated joints, aching muscles, chakra exhaustion, head aches and a bruised pride. Especially when the woman offered to heal him when she was being detained immediately after the match by Senju guards who were glaring daggers at her. At first the Senju medics did not allow her to do anything, saying that they can heal him on their own and asking what can she do? The woman replied that her chakra was laced with poison of all things and can that even be possible? But no doubt the medics were alarmed and hurriedly checked the Senju leader._

 _She was right. The poison made the Senju leader's chakra seep out of his own being and gets absorbed by the poison weilder because of their chakra connection. The medics surmised that if this continues the Senju head would die of chakra depletion. This got the woman all kinds of glares, death threats, and hits which she expertly dodged or block._

 _Even my brothers and I glared, excluding Hashirama who was cold when he looked at the woman who was staring directly at us with a smile and laughing eyes._

 _The situation ended with the woman healing the Senju head and after a discussion with the elders, the Head decided to accept the woman's offer of help and was assigned to a secured room which was always kept a close eye on by Senju guards._

 _Father asked for the woman to take off her disguised as a sign of trust and my brothers and I can't help but stare as the woman undid her jutsu. The brown color of her hair melting away, revealing the light pink shade it was hiding._

 _After a critical observation from her father and a seal contract, making sure she won't go back on her word and go on a Senju killing spree, the woman was deemed 'trust worthy' and was asked a name. To which she reply with a smile,_

 _"My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you, Butsuma Senju."_

* * *

'I wonder how is she... after all these years...'

The young white-haired man was so lost in his thoughts that he was tuned out of his surroundings, which were his two younger brother arguing about which is better kunai or shuriken or something but when his older brother entered the room with another visitor, everything became still in the Hokage's Office.

"Sakura-nee!" The two younger Senju brothers shouted when they saw the young woman walk side by side with their brother who was radiating with happiness and a hint of confusion.

The aformention woman noticed both of their shouts and looked at them, but her eyes, unlike before which held care and love, are filled with confusion. Her eyes look as if they're asking who were they.

"Now, Itama, Kawarama. There's... a little misunderstanding per say..."

"What kind of misunderstanding, Hashirama?" The albino man asked. He's curious as to where had she been after the truce between the four Uchiha brothers and four Senju brothers had finally come true with both of their fathers' consent and why would she leave when her dream of the war stopping with a truce of peace had finally came true. He also observed that the pink-haired woman in front of him is too young to be their "nee-san".

Right now Hashirama's thirty making him twenty-six. That makes Itama twenty-two and Kawarama twenty. The young woman in front of him should be at least thirty-five but she doesn't even look an age older than twenty. She hasn't change in the six years she'd been missing.

"Ah, I am sorry. But it seems you have mistaken me from someone else... I have never met you four before."

Her sentence had stopped the four brothers' discussion about the said woman who spoke herself. Hashirama frowns a little bit, sullen that their long gone big sister doesn't even remember them.

"I am sorry for the confusion miss. But can you go wait outside for a moment? My younger brother, Kawarama will join you in a moment and will escort you around the village to get familiar with your surroundings. The rest of us will join momentarily after we discuss something with my two other brothers."

The woman looks hesitant to leave Hashi-nii's side but agreed nonetheless.

"Whatever you say Hashirama." Her melodic voice announced.

After the door closed and a 'no sound' sealing tag was place quickly, Hashirama was bombarded with questions.

"Okay, okay! Look brothers, long story short... I... kinda stumbled upon her with Madara when we were coming back from the capital near a lake in the forest. But first," Hashirama paused to look at Kawarama.

"Kawarama be a good boy and tour our beloved sister around our new home."

"But we don't even know if she _is_ our sister?!" Itama and Kawarama shouted.

"She is Sakura-nee." The three men turned their head to look at the white haired man.

"How can you say so, Tobirama?" Hashirama asked with a raised eyebrow, looking pointedly at his younger brother.

Tobirama smiled, which is a rare phenomenon, as if pleased that he knows something about their beloved sister the other three don't. Which made the aforementioned three irritated and a tad bit jealous.

"Her chakra although at first it feels different but if you observe and feel it closely, it's there. The seal we fused with her chakra network is still there."

The other three brothers eyes widened.

"So... That means..." Itama started unsurely.

"Nee-chan's home." Kawarama ended.

"What are the odds that her memories are... 'missing' and that her age... well, let's just say she isn't a legit 'nee-san' to the four of us anymore. She's a year younger than Kawarama."

"How do you know?" The other three asked.

Hashirama looked sheepish, scratching his the back of his head, grinning and all. Hashirama pointedly avoided his brothers' eyes and stared at the beautifully designed and painted wall of his office to his left.

"Well, yeah... Uh. Madara and I could've been early in arriving but..." He paused unsurely with an embarrassed blush across his tan cheeks.

"But?" His three brothers prompted.

"WekindatookourtimebecauseIkindawantedtospendsomealonetimewithherandMadarasortaintorregatedher." Hashirama quickly said in a blink of an eye. The three other brother's did blink but they understood and were agitated.

Tobirama, cold as ever, told Kawarama,

"Kawarama go and tour Sakura-nee around the village. Act as if she was a new friend. We'll keep interrogating Hashirama and Itama will fill you in later."

With a nod and 'Fine.' Kawarama went out the door and kissed Sakura, who was trying to snoop on their conversation, in the face. Just a brush of lips to lips, but it got all of us Senju brothers blushing. Even Sakura-nee was blushing cutely with wide surprised Emerald eyes looking at Kawarama. Who's lips is still pressed against hers with a blush on his face.

That lit up the bomb.

"KAWARAMA!"

* * *

Nothing really much happened on this one...

Rest assured, I will continue this plot.

Leave a review,

Torikki J. ~


End file.
